


Несовпадения

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Несовпадения

Карина откинулась на спинку, запрокинула голову и оттолкнулась ногой от земли. И мир вокруг, подчиняясь качелям и глинтвейну, плавно качнулся взад – вперед. 

Где-то справа, над самым горизонтом, еще догорала алая полоса, но тьма уже по-хозяйски ползла вдоль кустов и дачных построек. На синем бархате неба проступали тени первых звезд. Воздух пах горечью костров, опавших листьев, остывающей воды. Здесь, за городом, ноябрь чувствовался ярче и тоньше. 

Карина подумала, что сейчас лучшее время для вот таких дачных пикников. Предчувствие зимы в воздухе рождает какой-то особенный, легкий и хрупкий настрой в отношениях с людьми. Незнакомцы кажутся подзабытыми, много лет назад потерянными добрыми друзьями. А на знакомых людей смотрится со стороны, словно на случайных встречных. И потому все разговоры легки, все объяснения понятны, все встречи коротки и необременительны.

\- Не помешаю? – раздалось справа. 

\- Нет, - ответила Карина, даже не задумавшись.

Тут же послышался скрип соседней качели.

\- Тысячу лет вот так не качался, - сказал сосед и засмеялся. Как и голос, смех у него был низкий, приятный. – Даже забыл, как это хорошо.

Карина кивнула, потом подумала, что ее кивка не видно и молчание выходит не очень вежливым, а затем решила, что все это мелочи и глупости. Дима (так, кажется, звали ее соседа) был мужчиной молодым и приятным во всех отношениях. Все в нем притягивало взгляд – и высокий рост, и яркие голубые глаза, и крепкая фигура, и какая-то совершенно военная выправка.

\- Вы служили? – вопрос сорвался сам собой.

\- Было дело, - кивнул, соглашаясь, Дима.

\- Чечня? – Карина не знала, почему назвала именно эту страну. Учитывая сроки, Дима вряд ли походил по возрасту.

\- Беларусь, - ответил Дима. – Как и у всех.

\- Беларусь? – недоверчиво переспросила Карина.

\- Ну, да, - подтвердил Дима. 

\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы там что-то было, - неуверенно сказала Карина.

\- Как так? – удивился Дима. – Я думал, это у всех на устах было. Болотные партизаны на весь мир гремели, по-моему.

\- А… - неуверенно протянула Карина. Она в упор не помнила никаких партизан, тем более, болотных. Гремело на весь мир? Да Беларусь – тишайшая страна, там сроду ничего не происходит, кроме праздников урожая и Памятных Дат, которые они и празднуют, кажется, только из уважения к миру. 

\- Ну, резня в Кракове, пожары в Риге, взрывы в Таллине, - перечислил Дима. – Правда, тогда этому сильно большого значения не придали. Свалили вину на буддийских террористов. А потом болотные партизаны захватили здания правительств семи сверхдержав, дождались выполнения своих требований и все равно всех взорвали. Хаос был жуткий. 

\- Да, точно, - растерянно пробормотала Карина. Она в упор не помнила ничего такого. А легкое опьянение и странное настроение, словно разлитое в воздухе, мешали ей собраться, сосредоточиться и понять, как реагировать на услышанное. 

\- Если бы не вспышка почечной чумы в Австралии, миру был бы конец. А так пришлось объединяться, вакцину искать. А потом уже стыдно было как-то назад отматывать.

\- Народ! Фейерверк запускаем! – послышался голос Олега. – Чтобы потом не говорили, что не видели, не успели, пропустили! Кто хотел посмотреть, бегом сюда!

\- Пойдемте посмотрим? – предложи Дима.

\- Конечно! – согласила Карина. – Это же их фишка вечера! 

Ей было немного не по себе от разговора с Димой. Она не знала, стоит ли продолжить и уточнить или просто забить на это – в конце концов, у всех бывают странности, желание пошутить или плохие дни. Никакой развязанной Беларусью войны Карина не помнила. После повторного взрыва Чернобыля Беларусь как государства вообще перестала существовать: ни живых людей, ни пригодной для жизни территории. Тихие мутанты, которые даже вторгшихся инопланетян не заинтересовали. Иначе Памятные Даты были бы для них не только традицией.


End file.
